The present invention relates to a sun visor for motor vehicles having a sun visor body of a dark colored, such as black, polypropylene particle foam. The body is developed as an approximately rectangular board. There is a depression in the main surface of the sun visor body to receive a reflector with a mirror assembly arranged above it, together with an illuminating device. The invention furthermore refers to a method of manufacturing such a sun visor.
Sun visors for motor vehicles having a sun visor body of dark colored polypropylene foam have been in use for a long time. These known sun visors also include ones which are equipped with a mirror structural unit and an electric illuminating device. European Patent 0 530 740, for example, describes a sun visor that can at least extensively consist of recyclable plastic, polypropylene, for example. It can also have a mirror inserted in a recess and the mirror can be associated with a lamp. The mirror can be removed entirely to allow the plastic to be recycled. This sun visor is in two halves made of expanded plastic, preferably polypropylene. The wrap and inserted stiffener (FIG. 8 in particular) can be of recyclable plastic. Another design with a mirror subassembly and a lamp is known from German Publication 4,023,243 C1, for example, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,203. These known sun visors generally have the disadvantage that they are formed of a large number of individual parts, which makes their manufacture difficult and expensive.